


Got a Fighting Chance

by roxashighwind



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's alone during a zombie apocalypse. At least video games had prepared him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Fighting Chance

Every now and then, as Finn rested the bloody baseball bat against his shoulder, he was reminded of that one movie, _Shaun of the Dead_. It was always weird moments like this, when his adrenaline was pumping after successfully defending himself that it hit him. He’d had to deal with what Shaun did, sort of. Instead of killing a step-father – Burt was fine as far as Finn knew, even though he had no idea where Burt and Kurt were – Finn had had to take his mother out.

Carole got infected early on, shortly after everything started to go to shit. He tried to deny it, tried to believe that she was fine, hold on to what he remembered she looked like healthy and full of life instead of what she had actually become. It was hard to accept that she was one of the infected, still “living” so close to him, but how could a guy kill his mom even after she’d turned into a monster?

Finn had used the baseball bat that rested on his shoulder, a remnant of a childhood that was quickly fading from memory. Finn’s swing was pretty mean, and accurate more often than not. His height helped, even though there were moments where he was less coordinated than a gangly baby moose. It was hard for him sometimes, because he was so tall, though long legs were good for running and he usually made a pretty good get-away when he didn’t trip over his own feet.

With _Your Maker_ in hand – that’s what he named his baseball bat, so he could tell the infected to “meet your maker” as he fought them – Finn fought to protect himself and find whatever survivors he could.  It felt like a losing battle more often than not, but he refused to give up. There had to be hope, otherwise what was the point of even trying? 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb about zombie fighter!Finn Hudson. 
> 
> This was originally a sample for an RP, but I ditched out of it pretty early on because it wasn't working for me.


End file.
